ReaverXMidna
by JKNzeldatwilight9
Summary: Reaver was in Aurora and gone to bid on women there (sorry but in old time like that it was true) where he sees a strange creature of beauty. Reaver gets in a bidding match with another man but in the end wins her. But can he win her heart?


Reaver walked down the hallway of the servant and maid auction in Aurora. Aurora sold off their women, Reaver was surprised. But at least he could own a few new maids for his mansion.

He walked down to where he sat in a seat, and in a circle or older and fat looking men sat around. Reaver had been the only handsome one, he observed well or course. How could he not, no other women couldn't even beat his charm. Reaver was interested, this was how Aurora women were sold off. Reaver doubted he would find a young girl to his liking.

He was offered and a drink and he gladly took it, the bidding began and the first girl was presented. She was short, and light haired and a little chubby. Reaver showed no interest, and drank from his cup. After six other girls who proved were all so boring and not worth his time.

He sighed it was only a few minutes, then he heard struggling of chains. He looked to see that the men had trouble pulling this girl. Reaver interest peaked at the struggle of the chains, he lifted the cup away from his face. As they pulled her out, she had to be the most beautiful yet.

Reaver wasn't sure, what kind of women this was, for her skin was pale and black at the same time. A pure black, and she had green glowing marks trailing her arms and calves. She had lush purple lips, and the most radiant scream. She searched the room, he eyes didn't meet Reaver's. But the second they did.

Reaver dropped the cup on the ground.

Her beautiful stunned him, she keep his gaze for a moment.

Then struggled again with the chains, Reaver business instinct kicked in. She peeked his interest all right. The announcer then said.

"This girl was find in Aurora Desert, she seems to be very strong and beautiful. She be a fine worker for any of you gentlemen, we can't assure she's human. But who isn't these days. The bidding will start at 100 gold."

"150!"

A man on the other side of the room said, Reaver recognized him. Anything that seemed to peek Reaver's interest he thought to snatch. Reaver got up and began to bid, Reaver was dirty rich. Not only by his fortune from the industry, but from centuries of living and stealing.

"250!" Reaver shouted

"300!" The other man shouted

"450" Reaver shouted once more, everyone else had stopped their bidding to watch Reaver.

"550!"

Reaver had no choice, he wanted this girl and he intended to get her. "1000!" Everyone in the room gasped.

The other man could not top Reaver's offer. Then the man stomped his hammer on the desk and said. "Sold, to Lord Reaver."

The women looked up at Reaver, a piece of cloth draped around her face as to keep her quiet. She was dragged away to go to her new owner.

Reaver rushed from his chair and opened the door from the room. They dragged her down the hall and said to Reaver. "Where would you like us to put her? Oh and by the way, you'll be given her possess their rare, her clothes are made from other places besides Aurora or Albion. OH some really weird stones she had with."

Reaver lead them to where he wanted them to put her. He lead them to a big room, the boys changed her up and left her stuff next to the bed. As she continued to struggle in the chains. Reaver saw no blood coming from her wrists.

He walked over and removed the cloth from her face.

Her voice was high pitched, but soothing to Reaver.

"I damn you let me go! IAM NO ONES CHATTLE!" She screamed, she spoke with high vocabulary. Reaver examined her, she wore and dirty cloth to cover her parts. "She shouldn't be so hurtful after all the money I spent on you."

He sat in a chair a few feet in front of her. "My names not 'you' it's Midna, thank you very much." She said trying again to focus on the chains. "Your not going to break those, all your going to break is your hands." She threw him an angry look and said.

"I'm not as weak as you humans."

"Well, let's see well, my names not 'you humans' its…"

She stopped him in mid sentence and said. "Yeah I know Lord Reaver, I heard him. Well if your such a high man of nobility you would let me go." She said, not looking at him. He chuckled and she returned her look back to him.

"And what is so amusing?" He didn't answer and just watched her.

She bent the chains over her knee, but they wouldn't break or crack. She stood up and punched her foot on the ground in frustration, leaving a crack on the floor. Reaver watched as she continued to try to free herself. She turned to him and said.

"If you done with your examining, suppose you could keep your eyes off me and let me focus." Reaver was stunned by her boldness.

"My, if that's the way you feel I am faired it will be a long night for you."


End file.
